


Why Do You Hurt Me?

by mikeyNluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bully, Calum and Ashton defend Luke, Calum is ashtons best friend, Caring, Fluff, Friendship, HAPPY ENDING!!, Lukes a nerd (in a good way), M/M, Michael bullies Luke, Possible Rape, Self Harm, beat up, no actual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyNluke/pseuds/mikeyNluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in High School and Luke is the one always wanting to get good grades.  He wears these big thick-rimmed glasses with the tape around the middle because they are always getting broken by his bully Michael.  Soon after, seniors Calum and Ashton, notice what's happening to Luke (He's a junior btw) and start defending him.</p><p>This is hopefully a lot better than it sounds   :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy readers this is one of my new stories. I've never done a high school themed one before so bare with me
> 
> I live in the UK but watch a lot of american shows so when it comes to school there may be different words like UK = 3rd year US = 9th Grade so again bare with me :-)

*Luke's POV*

"LUKE!!" I heard my mum shout  
"Yeah"  
"It's time to get up c'mon i'm about to put breakfast on"

"LUKE!!"  
"I'm up i'm up"  
"Your breakfast is getting cold, your going to be late for school"

I lay in my bed for a minute before getting up before I realised I didn't want to get up because everytime I got up and went to school I felt like I didn't want to be alive. I had no friends and everybody laughed when I got made fun of by Michael the school bully.  
I grabbed my glasses from my shelf and put them on my face. I really liked my glasses they were big and thick rimmed. There was only one problem with them though, they had been broken in the middle to many times from being punched in the face by Michael and his stupid friends. Because it had happened too many times I had just decided to keep taping them up with white tape. I acctually think it looks really cool

I had eaten my breakfast and went back upstairs to get sorted for school.  
I picked out an outfit for school and got changed but I noticed I didn't have a jumper  
"MUM!! Do I have any jumpers ready"  
"No. what do you need one for its hot today"  
"Ummm nothing are you sure theres not one there"  
"I'm sure Luke honey sorry"

Shit what was I going to do. I raked around in my drawer and gotten the nesscessary amout of bracelets and put them on.  
I went back downstairs and my mum greeted me. 

When we were in the car she kept looking at my wirsts suspicioulsy  
"Are you Ok Lukey"  
"Yeah I'm fine how?"  
"Nothing just wondering" She said with a hint of worriedness in her voice

The closer we got to school the more nervous I got. My mum pulled into the car park and I got out the car. I nervously walked into school.  
"Heyy there fag" Said a familiar voice  
I started to walk in the other direction but I felt a big hand on my shoulder that pulled me back.  
I was expecting more verbal abuse but I barely had time to turn around before I got punched really hard in the face. I started crying and noticed that my glasses were at my feet. One of the lenses were smashed.  
"Crybaby" Said Michael as he walked off laughing.  
I bent down and picked up my glasses. While I was down I dried my tears and when I got back up I noticed these two seniors watching me at the other end of the corridor. One of them was quite tall and had Black hair that was slightly wavy and the other one had Dirty blonde hair that came over his forehead He was very cute I thought  
We shared eye contact for another minute before I got back up and put my glasses back on when I went to look again they were gone.

I noticed them again at lunch time watching me as I sat alone (as usual) One of the boys I think his name is Ashton, but as usual i'm probably wrong, pointed in my direction. I had no idea what he meant so I turned around. Before I could turn around fully I felt something getting poured on my head. I could easily tell what it was by the smell. It was Milk

I left my lunch on the table and ran to the bathroom crying again. I stood at the sink and as I was looking in the sink to wash my face I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away

"Woah Woah Woah It's alright Its Ok I'm not gonna hurt you"  
Still not looking I felt the same arm go around my shoulder.  
"That was very mean what they did to you . I also hate the way that they treat you Me and my friend Calum, with the black hair, have been watching the way they treat you and its absolutly appauling so we are going to defend you if it happens again"

"Why would you want to waste your time defending me. Look at me I have no friends everyone hates me"  
I was still refusing to look up at the boy I flinched again because I felt his hand on my wrist.

This caused me to look at him he had the most perfect smile  
"I'm Ashton by the way"  
"I-i-i'm l-luke" I said stuggling to get words out.

The perfect moment was ruined by the bell for 5th period.  
Ashton hurried out of the bathroom and he turned to me and said "You shouldn't do that you know trust me I know its hard but you have to promise me you'll stop by the way your worth protecting" He said looking at my wrist he winked at me and exited the bathroom

I nodded and stuttered goodbye. I got myself cleaned up and went to class. For once I didn't pay attention because all I could think about was Ashton I think I'm in love with him.  
Ashton was on my mind all afternoon. My thoughts however were interupted at my locker after school when Michael approached me. I was expecting the worst but all he did was wink at me and walked stright past.

I was totally and utterly confused I was thinking about both Michael and Ashton for the rest of the night. There was 2 questions going through my mind all night. "Did Ashton and Calum talk to Michael" and "Was Michael finally being nice to me"  
I was able to rule out that last question when the next day at school I got hit so hard I was knocked out before school started  
When I finally came to the halls were empty and before my vision was finally back to normal I saw two figures standing over me

Calum and Ashton

A/N at the time of writing this authors note this had only 15 hits and i got 2 kudos and a bookmark THANK YOU! :-) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I am now unsure of the amount of chapter in this story now because it is really popular after 3-4 days :-) thanks a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is proving to be a popular story because in 24 hours this has had 6 subscriptions, 5 bookmarks, 270 hits and 18 Kudos  
> I can't begin to explain how grateful I am :-)
> 
> Btw I did the ice bucket challenge with my friend today and I was really cold. I got 9 buckets of freezing cold icy water slowly poured over me but its worth it. I donated £20 for ALS/MacMillan

"I think he's waking up" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and was very confused as to why the halls were empty and why there was two people sitting on either side of me.  
Once my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed that Calum and Ashton were standing over me.

"What are you doing" I said  
"Well we saw you got punched then we rushed over to see if you were alright then when we saw that you were unconscious we decided to wait until you woke up" Said Calum

I turned to look at Ashton and said "So you were being serious about protecting and defending me"  
"Absolutely I promised to protect you and I never break a promise NEVER" Said Ashton seriously  
"Well, OK We should get to class" I said standing up and trying to change the subject.

I looked at the time and saw it was almost 10 so that would mean I would be in 2nd period I awkwardly said goodbye to Calum and Ashton, They both waved and Ashton winked at me again I kept looking as they turned around the corner and headed to Math.

I walked down the corridor quickly and reached my Chemistry class. I noticed Michael sitting in my seat. I opened the door and walked in without a word and took the first available seat. My teacher just kept on talking about gases he never stopped except to say "Mr. Hemmings detention tonight"  
"What did I do" I said. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Michael was laughing.

"You thought you would be late to my class"  
"I was unconscious. Michael knocked me out" Saying this made the whole class burst out laughing and I ran out the class ignoring the teacher shouting on me.  
I ran down to the east-most part of the school and went down the Math department. I slowly walked by the classes trying to spot which class Calum or Ashton was in. I spotted Ashton in the third class I walked by. I tried to get his attention without being caught by the teacher or the other pupils.

He looked at the door and then put his hand up. I didn't think he saw me until I saw him heading to the door with an empty bottle of water in his hands.  
Once he came out the class he took my down to the end of the corridor to where the water machine was.

"Lukey, what's wrong" He said not breaking eye contact  
"I hate my life. Why was I born"  
"Luke can you tell me what happened" He said softly.

"I walked into my class and I got detention so I asked what for and the teacher said for being late then I tried to explain to him that I was unconscious because I was knocked out and then him, Michael and the rest of the class burst out laughing so I went out the class and took a walk until I noticed you in the class"

"Aww Lukey" Said Ashton pulling me in for a tight hug. He had a very firm and safe hug. "You just ignore them Ok, your special and do not deserve to be treated like that especially not by a teacher Do you want me to go down to the head teachers office with you"

"I'm not special I'm worthless and pathetic"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because it is an obvious lie. C'mon let's go do- where did you get the jumper from"  
"umm my locker"  
"Ok anyway as I was saying I'll ta- Why is there blood running down your hand" Said Ashton getting distracted again and sounding serious

"Oh shit by bracelets must have caught on the newer ones" I said while trying to hold back my tears  
"It's Ok Lukey don't cry can you promise me something"

"W-what"  
"I need you to promise me that you'll be strong and resist every urge to hurt yourself. Ignore all the voices in your head and if you EVER need to talk day or night anytime just call or text me Ok" Said Ashton handing me a slip of paper with his number on it

"O-okay" I mumbled into his chest  
"I have to get back to class, see you at lunch and remember what I told you"  
I nodded and we walked back down to Ashton's class. Before he went in he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. As his lips connected to my cheek I felt a tingle in my body.

He went back to class and I sat down on one of the chairs thinking about this boy that I was madly in love with....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)
> 
> If you haven't already please feel free to Kudos, Bookmark and Subscribe and if you want you can leave me a comment :-)
> 
> I don't think the next chapter will be up til Tuesday because tomorrow I have to help do a shitload of housework and then its school on monday then I'm going to watch the VMA's i've been looking forward to it for almost 3 months now. I like every one that's performing and I like and listen to almost everybody nominated
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is short I just have far too much on my mind. Something serious and scary is happening at home and my mind wasn't focused


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that there is self harm and talks of suicide in this chapter

The weekend went by agonisingly slow which in Luke's case was a good thing. It was Saturday afternoon and Luke had nothing to do so he decided to text Ashton.

He wanted to text him but he felt like he would just be annoying him but he did it anyway.

LUKE: Hi  
ASHTON: Heyy you :-) how are you today  
LUKE: Umm not to good actually  
ASHTON: I'm coming over  
LUKE: No you don't have to, really I'm fine  
ASHTON: You just said you weren't  
LUKE: I know but you are probably busy  
ASHTON: If you call watching TV busy :-P  
LUKE: It's fine I'll just see you and Calum on Monday hopefully  
ASHTON: OK see you then xxx

 

*Luke's POV*

I really wanted Ashton to come over. I wanted somebody to talk to, to cuddle with and just spend the rest of the day talking to but it's the same every day I never have anyone to talk to.

I opened my top drawer to look for a bookmark for my book and once I had moved some of the larger things on top away I saw the little box at the back of the drawer. I looked at it for a moment before taking it out. Once out I opened it and saw the small item that kept me going for about 2 years. I held it up to the light and saw it shine.

 

***FLASHBACK***  
(24th March 2014)

I ran home as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough because Michael and his gang caught up to me and beat me up so much I eventually couldn't feel them kicking my stomach or punching me in the face. I don't know how much time passed but they eventually stopped.

I lay on the ground for what seemed like hours before getting up and struggling to get home. My mum, dad and brothers weren't in thankfully. I crawled up the stairs using the last of my energy. I went into my room and looked at myself in the full-length mirror.   
I was unrecognisable my face was beaten, bloody and bruised. My clothes were ripped and I noticed blood at my stomach lifted up my t-shirt and saw that it wasn't bleeding. So it must have came from my face.

I went through to the bathroom to clean myself up and change. When I was gently cleaning my face in the sink I went into the drawer to get some wipes. I noticed the razor sitting there and I knew that after being clean for five weeks I couldn't touch it but I couldn't resist so I finished cleaning myself up and went through to my room.

I sat on the floor and pulled out a box from under my bed. I took the lid off and took out the blade that was in there that I kept for emergencies. The tears strolling down my face were uncontrollable. I took it and hovered it over my wrist I didn't even start off gently I just dug it in as far as I could manage and sat for about 15 minutes slashing my wrists. It felt good.

I suddenly stopped and looked at myself in the mirror again I held the blade up to my neck and very softly and gently dragging the blade over my neck barely leaving a mark. 

I wanted to just do it. It would end my suffering. It would make everyone happy and it would make me happy...

***FLASHBACK OVER***

 

By the time I had finished my tears has soaked my t-shirt. I picked up my phone and called Ashton.

ME: a-a-a-ashton i-i need y-you

**Hang Up**

 

He hung up on me. I sat on my bed curled into a ball and jumped when I heard my bedroom door open. It was Ashton... and Calum.  
"Heyy I Hope you don't mind I brought Calum"  
"n-no its fi-fine" I managed

Calum sat down on the bed and said "What's the matter"  
I shuffled over to him and hugged him with all the energy I had. Ashton sat beside me and rubbed circles on my back.

They both comforted me and I eventually stopped crying. Ashton looked behind him and saw the blade sitting on my bedside unit and gave me a disapproving but sympathetic look.  
"Lukey what did I tell you" He said sounding upset

"N-no You don't understand I didn't, look" I lifted up my sleeves, took off my bracelets and showed my arms to Calum and Ashton. Ashton smiled and said "I knew you wouldn't"  
"If You didn't do it why did you have the blade" Said Calum  
"I was getting something out of my drawer and I noticed it sitting at the back and it brought back a really horrible flashback"  
"Do You want to tell us what happened" Said Calum now stroking my hair.

I hesitated but I told them the story of my worst experience ever. the self harm, the near suicide,   
They both sat in silence stunned and by the time I had finished talking they both had tears running down their faces and held me tighter.  
"Luke I had no idea" Said Ashton

"You haven't been feeling like that lately" Said Calum, worried  
I didn't respond which meant I had been. I had I'm not gonna lie.  
"You can't do this to yourself Lukey" Said Ashton taking the blade and putting it in the bin. He lifted up some of the rubbish and placed it in the middle.  
"You have to ignore everyone that says anything bad to you. You are who you are no one can change that. So on Monday I want you to start ignoring anyone who says bad and puts you down" Said Calum.

I hugged him again and said "Thanks Cal, I will"  
"And I want you to never break another razor or use anything sharp on yourself. and don't think that it will help because as I said the other day. I know what it's like I know it can be hard to stop but I managed eventually. I'll show you how to stop" said Ashton  
Me Calum and Ashton sat in my room for the rest of the day and they stayed over for dinner as well which was really nice.  
I was going to take their advice and turn my life around so when I walk into school on Monday I'm going to learn to ignore people and not feel the urge to harm or kill myself.

I knew it would be especially hard with Michael but lately it has been hard to tell what is up with him. One minute he is Beating the life out of me and the next he is winking and smiling at me discreetly of course.

 

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened with him the next weekend.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :-) hope you enjoyed this 
> 
> I wasn't to sure about posting this chapter but if you liked it thats all that matters. I am soo sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger.
> 
> If you are enjoying this and haven't done so already feel free to Kudos, Bookmark and Subscribe
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see in the story or have any ideas that you want me to make into a story comment down below :-) Thanks for reading :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael are paired for a chemistry project and while working on said project Michael does something to Luke that he will never forget
> 
> This is definately the worst and most rushed chapter I have ever written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that Authors Note (now deleted) It was complete shit and pointless and I think that because of it I lost a subscriber but it's OK :-)

It was Monday morning and for once I was happy to get out of bed. I checked the time on my phone and it said 6:12am It was an hour earlier than usual but none-the-less I got out of bed and picked out an unlikely outfit. Instead of the looses trousers and shirt with a v-neck  
I chose to wear a pair of skinny jeans and my green day t-shirt. I also decided to wear my hair up. I got the still sealed tub of wax and started to style my hair into a quiff. By the time I had finished getting ready I looked so different. I liked it.  
I went downstairs to get my breakfast and my mum had to do a double take.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to school" Said My mum  
"Yes, I'm going for something different today" I said with a smile  
"OK then"

When I walked into school no one said a thing to me. I don't even think they recognised me. As I walked to my locker I could see people talking about me. Let it go I thought to myself.

As I shut my locker door I noticed people next to me. I thought it was Michael but it wasn't it was Calum and Ashton.  
"Well, well don't you look different" Said Calum  
Ashton didn't say anything he just stood there biting on the corner of his bottom lip. I blushed and said to Calum.  
"I'm trying to be myself. I feel more comfortable in these clothes"

"Why didn't you wear them before"  
"I thought people would judge me, but I'm wearing them now because two very smart people told me to ignore what people said"  
Calum and Ashton blushed.  
The bell went and I said goodbye to the boys. Ashton turned and said to me "That's a good look"  
I blushed as well and headed to my first class which was chemistry.

The first person I saw when I came into the class was Michael. He, like my mum, did a double take and turned to look at the ground with a smirk on his face. Everyone as usual was talking about me but I just ignored them and kept on writing notes.  
Towards the end of the lesson the teacher said that we had a paired project to work on due next week. Everyone thought the were getting to choose their partner but Miss Jones had already chosen for us.  
Please don't let it be Michael. Please don't let it be Michael. Please don't let it be Michael. I thought over and over as the teacher read out the pairings.  
I had my hands held together under the desk waiting to find out my partner.

"Luke and.. Michael"

Dammit. I was scared but I thought. If he wants to be a dick he can Fuck off. Michael had his usual smug grin on his face. I hope this wasn't karma.

~~~~~~~~~

FRIDAY

The day went by fairly quickly which was great. Me Ashton and Calum had been inseparable outside school. We were talking and laughing with each other and they kept me feeling good about myself.

At the end of school when I was collecting my books out my locker Michael approached me.  
"Hemmings"  
"u-um yeah"  
"My house 6pm tonight, no excuses"  
"Is this for the project"  
"You could call it that" Said Michael with a smile walking off.

What the fuck was that all about.

 

It was 5:30 and I started walking to Michael's house. I wasn't going to lie I had butterflies. I just turned my music up louder and picked up the pace.  
I approached Michaels house and opened the gate. I rung the door bell and waited for an answer.  
The door opened and I wasn't sure if that was Michael standing there. He had a plain t-shirt on and sweats and he was holding a cat.  
We looked at each other for a moment before he said

"Hi Luke, wanna come in"  
"Ok"  
I walked into his house and he said "Can I get you anything to eat, or drink"  
"No Thanks" I said. Am I in a dream or something because this is not happening.  
"Wanna get started on this project then" Said Michael still smiling  
"Ok. what are we going to do it on"

"Well if I'm being honest I've already done it and put our names on it. I just wanted you to come over tonight so we could.. hang out"  
"I thought you didn't like me and why the sudden change of attitude tonight. The smiles the offering of food and drink, that isnt like you"  
"Your right it's not, but I decided to turn over a new leaf"  
"If Im being completely honest I'm not sure I believe you"

"Maybe this will change your mind" Said Michael as he walked over to me our faces barely touching  
I tried to move back a bit but he kept getting closer until we reached the wall.  
Once I decided I was trapped I stood there defenceless and vulnerable. Michael leaned that smallest little bit more and connected his lips on mine.  
I refused to accept and tried to pull away but he kept forcing his lips down on mine.  
"Michael stop" I managed but he kept on kissing me hard  
"I'm in love with someone else" I squeaked.  
Michael wasn't paying attention and started touching my thigh with one hand and my torso with the other using his body to keep me pinned to the wall.  
He palmed me through my trousers and after a minute I pretended to be interested so he would loosen his grip on me.  
Once he let me off the wall i punched him and ran out his house.

 

I ran as fast as I could till I reached Ashtons house.  
I rang the doorbell and he answered.  
"What is it Lukey" He said  
"Michaelwantedmetogotohishouse fortheproject andhe he.."  
"and he what"  
"He tried and half succeeded to molest me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need you guys to tell me if i'm doing doing something wrong with these stories coz I juts don't know I seem to have really good starts (not being big-headed) and then further into the story I just start writing shit.. 
> 
> So feedback would be good and helpful for me :-) thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. I thought it was quite OK sounding
> 
> If you did like it feel free to Kudos and Bookmark 
> 
> This was pretty rushed and there wasn't a lot of detail so...
> 
> I am wanting some ideas for new stories so don't be shy to comment any ideas. I would prefer it if it was just the 5sos boys (No 1D or all time low etc). I'll do almost anything Self-Harm, High School, On Tour, Fluff, Death, Smut etc etc etc
> 
> So if there is anything you would like to see Comment your ideas below  
> I will try to have fics up within a week and whoever comments the idea i'll do a "This is dedicated to..." thing in the summary
> 
> So Thanks for reading I'm off to do the ice bucket challenge :-) next chapter will be up tomorrow night (23rd)


End file.
